Demon Bleach
by Aizen's daughter
Summary: all the espadas are demons and starrk is one of the two or three that haven't mated. a girl named rose is in his dreams and she eventually gets kidnapped and saved. aizen has a secret and tells her. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. i own nothing


Rose ran down the cobblestone path. She knew the dangers of being out late, with demons making more and more villages feel less and less secure.

She hitched the strap of her bag of supplies over her shoulder and quickened her step, pulling her skirt higher to allow her to run faster along the side street. Summer was hot in the evening air, the heat from the day still hanging in the town.

From afar, voices rose, excited cries that made her turn with relief to the alley down which she lived. She couldn't determine the nature of the cries, whether joyful or not, but she preferred to think them of merriment.

She climbed the cutback of stairs that led to the fourth floor where her room was, the sounds of alarm now sounding truer in the cries as her eager hands fumbled with the latch.

She heard heavy footsteps enter the alley from below behind her. She leaned to the door of the small apartment, hoping the growing shadows of the elm tree that canopied the alley would hide her in the dusk.

The footsteps paused below, and Rose quietly fit the key in the door lock and opened it with minimal squeaking. She let herself in, turning immediately to lock the door.

She set the pack down before settling onto her small couch, her hidden sword under it. She soon fell asleep as the laughter carried on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~

Starrk sighed as he heard his other half, Lilynette, yell at him, _'Could you hurry up and find a mate?'_

"But everyone dies around me."

Starrk was one of the most powerful demons; if not _the_. There were a few others like him, but he was the only one that lived alone in a cave. One or two others didn't have mates, either, though.

His cave/home was in the middle of a large forest barely a mile from the nearest lake. He was attractive, but he was too powerful for anyone to stay near him for too long.

He often dreamed about meeting a girl with long, sandy blonde hair and deep brown eyes that shined whenever she laughed or smiled and she often had a southern accent. The dream often ended with her being stabbed by someone with a large, butcher sword.

_'Your dream can be real if you get off your ass and go look!'_

He lay down on a pile of animal furs and decided to get some sleep while Lilynette berated him for giving up easily. He cut her off, saying "I'm not giving up. I'm just resting. Something tells me that she'll come to us by tomorrow."

_'Fine, lazy ass. Good night.'_

Ch.

Rose's door was busted open by a demon, but she had grabbed her sword and sliced its head clean off before it could bite her. She gasped as she saw the village in flames. She shut her door and shoved the couch against it.

She slid on a pair of baggy pants over a smaller pair and did the same with her shirts. She also slid on her brother's old hunting coat and buttoned it up and slid the dark hood over her head. She had small black scarf and wrapped it around her mouth and nose.

Rose packed things she needed before running out the back door. She lived at the edge of the large forest and ran into the safety of the forest, despite its hidden beasts.

She had heard of the beast that lived in the forest of Los Lobos, but shrugged them off. They said the demon looked like a human, but was a demon and that if you stayed close to the demon for too long, you would die from its' immense power.

She often ignored them and kept walking. She heard leaves crunching behind her and looked behind her, seeing a horde of demons chasing after her. Cursing herself for leaving the sword, she ran faster and harder, but she became lost quickly.

She ignored the sinking feeling in her gut as the demons got closer to her, howling and swiping at her. She tripped over a fallen log with a yelp and saw the demons stand over her before turning to ash. She saw a human figure walking towards her and said, "Help." before fainting.

Starrk had heard the howls of hunting demons and a small yelp of a girl. He sat up quickly when he figured out that demons were chasing after a human girl. _'Go, Starrk! She's the one! Go before she dies!'_

Starrk quickly ran towards the sounds and saw a human girl with sandy blond hair and brown eyes under several demons about to eat her. He quickly killed all of the demons and walked over to her and heard her say, "help" before fainting.

He walked over to her and she didn't shake like almost all humans did when they felt a strong presence, in fact she seemed immune to his power. He stood over her and noticed that a small black scarf covered her neck and she was wearing a coat too large for her with the hood up.

It had fallen down and he saw her long, sandy blonde hair. He also noted that she was wearing a pair of boots and two layers of clothes. He picked her up and carried her back to his home.

He undid her coat and boots and set them to the side, along with the top layer of her clothes and her pack. Starrk decided to make a fire.

As he gathered wood, he talked to Lilynette. "She's the one from the dreams."

He heard a sigh. _'I know, Starrk. You've told me all about them. What if she isn't the one and ends up almost dying like the rest?'_

"I'll take her to a village and never see her again."

_'Never? What if she is the one and you two do mate? Will I have to sit through that and watch the entire thing?'_ She sounded slightly discouraged at the thought.

"No. You can go somewhere else as long as a few wolves go with you."

Silence. _'I knew that.'_

He collected enough wood and returned to the cave. He saw the girl shifting before slowly sitting up and looking around. She blinked and said, "Are you the demon of Los Lobos?"

Ch.

Rose slowly shifted and she saw a man with wavy brown hair and blue gray eyes, holding some wood. **(A/N: I'm too lazy to describe him. He looks like he does when in his Resurrection form, except no mask or hole or guns/gun holsters.)**

She was lying on a pile of furs and under one as a blanket. She wasn't wearing her top layer of clothes. She looked at him and, blinking, said, "Are you the demon of Los Lobos?"

He slowly nodded and set the wood down, before sitting down and saying, "Lilynette, could you leave us alone?" She saw a flash of light before seeing a small girl with green hair and purple eyes and several wolves standing beside her.

"Come on, let's go hunting." She left the cave, running with the wolves following her.

"Who was that?"

"My counterpart, Lilynette. She usually stays in me unless she wants to go somewhere or do something."

"You never answered my first question. Are you the demon of Los Lobos?"

"Yeah."

"How come I'm still alive, then? Don't normally people die from being near you for too long."

He stared at her brown eyes and said, "I've been having my dreams about a girl that looks like you and is immune to my power and any others. In the dreams, we mate, but she dies from somebody putting a butcher sword in her."

She let this sink in and she fell back onto the fur pile. "Wow. What if I'm not this girl?"

"You would've shaken when I got close to you like other humans do. I'm Coyote Starrk. Call me Starrk."

He reached out a gloved hand and she slowly shook it. "I'm Rose. You live here alone with Lilynette?"

They both took their hands back and settled back down to where they were. Starrk nodded. "Yeah. Once a month, though, we leave and have a meeting with the others like us."

She nodded before looking at the sun. It was about noon and that meant lunch time. Thankfully, Lilynette returned soon, with a several squirrels.

The wolves disappeared as Lilynette entered the cave. "I brought food!" She dropped the animals and stood in front of Rose. "I'm Lilynette Gingerbuck. Pleased to meetcha..."

"Rose." Starrk offered, holding a sword in his hand.

"Rose. That's a pretty name. Isn't that a type of flower?"

Lilynette sat beside Rose as she left the pile of furs and began making a fire. "Yeah. Roses some in a lot of colors. Like red, blue, yellow, white, black. But that's all I know and what's in my book."

The fire started and Starrk sharpened some sticks and started cooking the squirrels over the fire. He sat down on the opposite side of the fire and said, "You have a book?"

She tilted her head to the side. "Yeah. My father helped me make it. It's full of different types of plants and animals we've ever seen. He used to travel a lot, so he saw lots of animals. I was always so happy when we looked through it whenever he came home after a long journey."

Lilynette bounced in excitement. "Can we see it? Can we?"

"Sure. Give me a minute. I've got to fish it out my bag." She pulled her bag over and began searching through it until she found it. She pushed her bag back as Starrk walked over and sat beside her, so Rose was in the middle.

They ate as Rose showed them plants and animals from everywhere her father went. There was a whole chunk of blank pages in the back. She explained that these were for plants and animals they've still haven't seen.

After eating and idly doing nothing, Lilynette shouted, "That's it, I'm bored!"

Rose sighed sadly before jumping up and saying, "We can go swimming!"

Lilynette jumped up and hugged the taller girl. "I love you, Rose. Let's go, Starrk."

"I don't want to."

Lilynette reared her leg back to kick him, but Rose said, "We can go without him, Lilynette. If he doesn't want to, don't force him to go. Besides, can't we go with some wolves?"

"I guess." Several wolves appeared and went with the girls to the lake. Starrk sighed as he settled into the pile of furs. He kicked off his clothes except his pants as he breathed in where Rose was laying and smelled oranges with a hint of apples.

Lilynette shed her clothes, so she was in her underclothes and Rose copied her, before jumping into the water. Rose slowly swam into the water and sighed at the peaceful sight around her.

The lake was crystal clear and shined in the sun. The girls swam around, laughing and joking around, until it was almost sunset. One wolf howled slightly and they looked at it before looking to where the wolf's paw was pointing, towards the slowly setting sun.

They hurried out and threw their clothes back on, racing towards the cave. A pair of eyes watched Rose as she ran before disappearing.

Ch.

Rose barely lost the race back. Starrk was lying on the pile of furs, contently asleep. Lilynette grabbed a few pelts and made herself a bed, quickly falling asleep. "Rose, come here." She heard Starrk say, she walked over to him and was pulled down onto the pile.

"What are you doing?"

He simply covered her with a large pelt and pulled her to his bare chest. "Sleeping with my future mate."

He felt her stiffen. "What?"

"Whenever a demon dreams about a human about the two mating, they soon meet and mate after a short amount of time." He was actually slightly thankful for paying a little attention to that meeting with Lord Aizen.

"Whatever." She breathed out and soon fell asleep next to him, feeling safe in his arms.

Starrk gently kissed her forehead, while remembering Lilynette's words from a week ago. She had said that if he doesn't mate before midway of next month, he would quickly turn to ash.

He fell asleep soon, while listening to Rose's heartbeat. Rose opened her eyes and kissed Starrk's chin before actually falling asleep, not knowing Starrk wasn't asleep.

Ch.

Starrk felt Lilynette return to his body before she quickly fell back asleep. He shifted and looked outside the cave, it was close to sunrise and he settled back down in Rose's grasp. While sleeping, she had wrapped her legs around his and her arms were around his stomach while her head was resting on his shoulder.

He had an arm under her head and the other wrapped around her back. His nose was buried in her curly hair and he smelt oranges and apples with every breath he took. He closed his eyes when he felt Rose shift and her eyelashes slightly tickle his shoulder.

He felt her move her arm from around him and slowly play with his hair. She lightly scratched his scalp and twirled his hair around her finger. He felt her hand stop moving before returning to its original place.

When he felt cool lips at his shoulder, he couldn't take it anymore. He flipped her over and pinned her down while burying his face into her neck. Her breath caught when he lightly nipped at the skin.

He bit harder on the place where her shoulder and neck meet until he drew blood. She whimpered and he lapped up the blood, the wound quickly closing.

A tear had run down her face and he kissed it away before nipping at her bare neck. He left small bite marks over the pale skin and she quickly passed out. He sighed and pulled her close before she woke up.

Where he bit her hard, was a small mark. HIS mark. Now, all they had to do was mate and she would become immortal and they would both live together with Lilynette and hopefully have a kid or two.

No. That would be too easy. He would have to tell Aizen and the others about her, so she wouldn't be trapped with just him and Lilynette. Besides, if she doesn't truly love him by next month, he would die and so would Lilynette.

He threw on his clothes and lightly nudged Rose's shoulder. He leaned over and whispered, "Rose, wake up. I want to show you something."

Her brown eyes opened and she slowly sat up, her hand rubbed the spot where he left his mark. Lilynette appeared with three wolves. She stretched and said, "Good morning! I'm gonna go and find Ggio. Back in a few days. Behave and don't do anything crazy."

She left as the wolves followed her. Rose stood and stretched her arms and cracked her back by bending backwards. She stood back up and smiled before sitting down and pulling on a pair of socks and her boots.

She just finished lacing her boots before pulling on her brother's coat. "So, Starrk, what did you want to show me?"

He grabbed her hand in his and began pulling her along. "Just follow me. We'll be there in about an hours' time if we hurry."

She laughed and began running. "Come on, Starrk. You said it'll take an hour if we hurry. Let's go!"

Starrk found himself slightly smiling. He ran after her and they began racing. They dodged trees and jumped over logs and ducked under tree branches.

They were almost there, when Rose stopped. Starrk walked over to her and said, "What's gotcha?"

Her eyes were closed and her nose was in the air. A small smile was on her flushed face. "Something smells sweet." Her eyes opened and he noticed something sweet was in the air.

He followed her until Rose went through a bush and gasped. Starrk saw what it was that made her gasp. It was a meadow filled with flowers and a small stream.

Rose sat down beside the stream and laced off her boots and stuffed her socks into her boots before dipping her feet in the water. She lay back with her arms spread out and sighed contently.

Starrk copied her and lay back with his hands resting on his chest. "Hey, Rose?"

"Hm?" She opened her eyes and saw a small flower in-between them. "Look, it's a forget-me-not. This means that we'll never forget each other. Deal?"

She held out her pinkie. "Deal." He shook her pinkie with his as she smiled. "Do you like fruit?"

"Yeah. Love 'em. How come?"

"Put your shoes on." He sat up and began putting his shoes on while she whined, but still slid on her socks and shoes. She followed Starrk after picking a flower and tucked it behind her ear.

Starrk covered her eyes and she heard him whisper in her ear, "It's a surprise." He led her somewhere and she smelt multiple fruits. Starrk moved his hands and she saw fruit trees. The trees were all oranges and apples, her favorite.

Starrk handed her a small bag and said, "You can fill it up. I don't use it."

"Then why do you have it?" She began looking at the fruit on the trees and picking the ones she deemed fit.

"I don't know." He sat down and leaned against a tree while Rose picked fruit.

Lilynette ran as fast as she could with the wolves beside her. She had run into a horde of demons and was running as fast as she could. When she saw a statue of a tiger, she sprinted harder with the wolves following her pace.

A demon slashed at her back and she hissed while a wolf bite the demon before exploding. She saw Ggio and his mate, Soi-fon, walking and talking. **(Ggio looks like he does in his release form, not the large one, without the hollow mask and Soi-fon has her ****shikai**** on both arms)**

"Hey! A little help here?!" They looked at her before quickly disposing the demons.

Lilynette sat down and the wolves followed her. Ggio looked at her back, which was quickly healing. "What do you want?"

She grinned and said, "Starrk found a girl from his dreams."

Starrk opened his eyes when he heard Rose fall and yelp. She whined slightly and rubbed her ankle. "What happened?"

"I sprained my ankle." Starrk stood and walked over to her.

He turned and crouched in front of her as she held onto a tree for support. "Get on my back. I'll carry you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he stood, so she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He grabbed the bag and held onto her thighs as he walked back to the cave. "Please don't choke me."

She giggled and said, "Now, why would I do that?" She had said it right in his ear and he growled.

"Keep doing that, little girl and you're going to regret it."

"Whatever you say, Starrk." She rolled the 'r' and he decided to shove and apple into her mouth. She held it out her mouth and said, "What was that for? I was just playin'."

"Keep playing like that and we're mating right here on the forest floor."

"Whatever, Starrk."

Ch.

Rose hummed as Starrk walked back to the cave. Starrk saw Ulquiorra standing at the cave's mouth. Rose looked at the bat-demon** (he looks like he does in his 2nd form without the hole and the ears are actually ears)** and smiled sweetly.

Ulquiorra stared at the small girl on Starrk's back. "Is this the girl that you are to mate with?"

"Yeah. What of it?" Starrk set Rose down on the pile of furs and handed her the fruit bag before sitting on the pile himself.

"Lord Aizen needs to see her."

"For what?" Rose looked at Ulquiorra with narrowed eyes.

"I was not told why. He just needs to see you."

"No." This shocked both males.

Starrk blinked. "What? Rose, you're being crazy."

She stared at him. "I'm not going, I hope you know that."

Ulquiorra glared at the girl with cold eyes and she shivered from the suddenly cold air. "You will see him. If you don't I will drag you by force."

Starrk growled and held Rose close to him. "You're not forcing her to do anything, Ulquiorra. We will be going in just a few moments." Rose tried to retort, but he stared at her.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and turned. "I will wait for you. Lord Aizen doesn't like waiting."

He flew off and Rose looked at Starrk. "What was that for? I don't want to see this Aizen creep."

Starrk's eyes softened. "Rose, trust me on this. Aizen isn't someone to toy with. He's powerful and doesn't care who you are, he'll hurt you. Please, just do this one thing for me."

Rose glanced at Starrk's eyes and sighed in defeat. "Fine, you win. But, you owe me."

"Good. You can leave your things here; nothing ever comes close to the cave anyway." Starrk stood and said, "I have to use my true form, though."

Starrk flashed gray and light blue and she looked at him. He had turned into a large, gray wolf. "Starrk?" He looked at her and she saw his grey-blue eyes. He licked her face and she laughed. "It is you! Let's go, furry butt."

She climbed onto his back and held onto the scruff of his neck and laid her stomach and head on his back. She heard a strong heartbeat and Starrk say, 'Rose, hold on tight.'

'You can talk like this?'

'Only to you and Lilynette. We're going to be going very fast, so you might need to hold on tightly.'

'Okay, Starrk. I trust you want let me fall off.'

He took off running with a large, black bat flying over them. Ulquiorra, she figured.

Lilynette sipped her tea when she felt Starrk transform. "Starrk's heading to see Aizen with Ulquiorra and Rose."

Soi-fon replied, "That's good news. What does she look like? Rose?"

"Her hair is sandy blonde and is pretty long and her eyes are brown. She already has his mark, so it shouldn't be too long before they mate and he can finally live in peace."

Ggio nodded and asked, "How big are her breasts?" This earned a slap to the head from a glaring Soi-fon. "What? I'm curious."

"She's not too big or too small. Sort of average if you ask me." Lilynette nodded and leaned back into the couch. "Do you think Aizen will show her off to the others?"

Soi-fon scoffed. "He did with me, the bastard."

Ggio pulled her close to him. "Awww, come on. But that's how you met me and you've been happier ever since."

"Yeah, whatever. Lilynette, how much longer do you and Starrk have?"

Lilynette poked her head, thinking. "Until this time next month, so a week or two."

"Is that enough time?"

"He already marked her and showed her his true form. I think before they leave Aizen's palace, they would've already mated."

"I hope so."

ch

Rose sat up and looked at the large palace. They had traveled all day and night with short breaks. The palace was huge and completely white. 'Starrk? Why is it all white?"

'Aizen wants to seem _pure_ or something. I'm not entirely sure.'

'Okay. Just wonderin'.' She looked at the massive castle and when they came to the entrance, she saw a red-haired girl with large, gray eyes and even larger breasts.

When Ulquiorra landed and changed back, she attacked him with hugs and kisses. Rose climbed off Starrk's back and said, "Who's the chick with boobs the size of my head times ten?"

Starrk chuckled and picked up his injured soon-to-be mate. "That's Orihime. She's Ulquiorra's mate and a healer. She can easily heal your ankle."

Rose looked at her swollen ankle and clutched her boot tighter. She had taken it off due to her ankle swelling and clung to it. "Let's go ask her. She seems nice."

Starrk walked over to the couple and Orihime looked at him. "Hello, Starrk. Is this the girl that's going to be your mate?"

"Yeah. Can you heal Rose's ankle? She sprained it a few days ago."

"Sure. Hold your foot still, Rose." Orihime healed her ankle and smiled at Rose as she slid her boot back on and stood beside Starrk.

Rose looked at Orihime and bowed her head. "Thanks."

"It's nothing. Has Starrk already told you who I am?" Rose nodded. "Ok. Follow me; Lord Aizen has been _dying_ to meet you." The busty red-head grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her inside, talking non-stop.

Starrk walked after them and Ulquiorra fell into step with him. They didn't speak, but watched the girls and glared at anyone who stared at them for longer than a second. They stopped and Orihime knocked on a pair of large, double doors. Hearing a 'enter', she opened the door and walked inside with Ulquiorra close by.

Rose was frozen and Starrk had to push her back gently and say, "It's okay. I'll protect you, promise." She slowly walked inside and, seeing everybody stare at her, hid behind Starrk while holding onto one of his hands.

Aizen smiled **(he looks like he normally does)** at the small girl behind Starrk. "Please, come here, my dear." Rose slowly came out from behind Starrk, but held onto his hand tightly. "What's your name?"

"R-rose, sir. And you're Aizen?"

"Yes. Please, come here. Let me see your face. Don't worry, I don't bite."

She looked at Starrk and let go of his hand and slowly walked over to Aizen. Aizen moved her hair out of her face and said, "You're beautiful, Starrk deserves somebody as cute as you."

Rose felt something snap inside her and she glared at Aizen and pointed in his face, saying, and "I'm. Not. _Cute_. _No_body calls me cute. I _hate_ that word." She blinked and moved her hand. She blushed and became a small, timid girl again. "I'm sorry. Please, don't call me cute. I think that cute is for babies or kittens or puppies, not older girls."

"It's okay. Starrk, you remember where you stayed last time and where the kitchen is?"

"Yeah. Come on, Rose. I'll show you where you'll be staying for the time being."

Starrk looked at the small girl beside him. She seemed totally oblivious to the world around her and almost ran into several walls. "What are you thinking about?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing important. Just wonderin' who that fella was with the blue hair."

"That's Grimmjow. He's the panther demon of Pantera. It's best to stay out of his way. He hasn't mated, unfortunately, so he's still looking. Here's the kitchen, are you hungry?"

She smiled and shook her head, "No."

"Stop lying. You've barely eaten since we left. At least grab a couple of oranges or apples."

"Ok." They walked inside the kitchen and Grimmjow was sitting at the table. He grinned, showing two sharp teeth.** (He looks like he normally does without hole or mask, and he has a tail like in his released state)**

Rose smiled sweetly while Starrk pulled her close, glaring at the cat. "Hello, I'm Rose."

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack, demon of Pantera."

"Nice to meetcha." She went over to the fruit basket and grabbed several oranges and apples. "See ya later, Grimmy."

Starrk led her out and said, "Grimmy?"

She glared at him. "I was being nice, Starrk. Try it."

She bit into an apple and wouldn't look at him. Starrk sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. You have to remember, I'm a wolf demon. We're very protective of our mates. Even if we haven't mated."

"It's okay. Just stop being a pain."

"Not my fault. Here's the room." He opened a door far from the others and she saw a large room with a large bed covered in pillows and the walls were gray and light blue. She sat on the bed after putting the fruit on the nightstand.

She sighed contently and lay back with her arms spread out. "This bed is soft. It's feels like a cloud."

Starrk lay down after kicking off his boots and said, "I know, but it's not the same."

"So true." Rose finished her apple and stood, looking at Starrk. He was snoring peacefully with his mouth half open. She smiled and kissed his cheek. She found some paper and left a note saying that she would be exploring.

She quietly shut the door behind herself and turned to see a tan, muscular chest. She looked up and smiled at Grimmjow. "Hello, Grimmjow. Would you like to go with me?"

He looked down at the small girl. "Go where?"

She laughed and pulled him down the hall. "Exploring, of course!"

"Sure, I guess." He walked beside her as she walked down the hallway. He smirked and thought, 'This will be easier than I thought.'

Ch.

Lilynette lay on her temporary bed with the wolves. She thought about Starrk and Rose. She was trying to imagine what their kids would look like. So far, nothing pretty.

Rose laughed as Grimmjow told her stories about some of the demons he had fought. She paused and looked around before grinning. "Why the fuck did you stop?" He followed where she was looking and said, "The library?"

"C'mon, Grimmy. Just for a few minutes or so."

"Fine." He let her pull him inside the large and empty room before she let go and started scanning the books.

"Ah-ha! This one is perfect." She sat next to the fire and started reading to Grimmjow. Grimmjow sat beside her and wrapped his tail around her. She was trapped in her book, so she didn't realize it.

Starrk opened his eyes and sat up quickly when he didn't see Rose. He saw a note on the table and read to himself, "Starrk, exploring, Love Rose. P.S. find a library = find Rose." He thought back to where the library was and remembered.

He left his room and went to the library. He saw Rose sitting by the fire, reading a book to Grimmjow who had his tail wrapped around her possessively. Starrk growled and walked behind the two.

Rose laughed and fell back. Her eyes were closed and Grimmjow smirked at Starrk, as if saying 'She's already mine, wolf.' Starrk turned to leave and Rose caught her breath and saw Starrk.

She stood and ran over to him, grabbing his hand. He turned and glared at her. "What do you want?" he growled out.

She looked at him with a confused face. "Nothing. What's wrong?"

He growled and she jumped back, scared of him. She threw all her mental walls up and looked away from him. He glared at her harder, stepping towards her. With every step he took, she stepped back until her back hit the wall.

She shrunk against the wall and he stood over her. "Nothing's wrong with me."

Rose had fell against the wall with tears running down her face. Grimmjow stalked over and grabbed Rose against his chest. She held onto his shirt as tears soaked it. Starrk realized what he did and looked at her, holding out his hands. "Rose, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

Grimmjow growled and pulled Rose away after she flinched from Starrk's hands nearing her. "I don't think she wants to see you, wolf."

Starrk looked down and said, "I'll leave you alone, Rose. If you need me, I'll be at the cave or just whistle. Goodbye Rose. I love you." He turned and left, quickly turning into a large wolf while Grimmjow mentally cheered.

"Rose, you wanna stay with me for a while?"

"No, I want to be alone." She crawled out of his arms and began walking away, but Grimmjow grabbed her throat. She heard a loud, anguished howl before it faded away.

"Where do you think you're going? You're coming with me, little girl." He pulled her away and out of the castle. Nobody stopped him and he changed into a large, blue cat. He glared at her and she crawled onto his back. She felt him lightly bite her arms to keep her there as he ran the opposite from Starrk.

Rose turned her head around and looked back where Los Lobos was. 'Starrk, I'm so sorry.' She buried her face in Grimmjow's fur and cried once again, thinking about her time with Starrk.

Aizen groaned as he felt Starrk run towards Los Lobos while Grimmjow took Rose towards Pantera, opposite from Starrk.

Gin walked in and his smile didn't seem the same. He was one of the few humans that lived in Los Noches. Though Rangiku and him were married. "Poor Rose, going to have to live with that mean ol' kitty. Starrk deserves Rose, not Grimm. If only he didn't yell at her."

Aizen had to agree. "Yeah, if only Starrk didn't yell at her and Grimmjow didn't want her. She'll get hurt if Starrk doesn't intervene quickly. Her and her stubborn self."

"She always was a stubborn one, little Rose."

Lilynette yelled as she glared at Starrk, "STARRK! WHERE'S MY GIRL AT? DID YOU RUN HER OFF?"

Starrk looked at her weakly with big, sad eyes and thought, 'Grimmjow took her.'

"Well, get her back! Get your ass up and go get her!"

'What's the point? She doesn't love me.'

Lilynette sighed angrily and pulled a note from her pocket. It was the note Rose wrote when Starrk was sleeping at Los Noches. She waved it angrily and said, "Look! It's says, 'Starrk, exploring, LOVE Rose.' You just can't say you love someone then stab them in your back. Rose isn't like that. She told me when we went swimming that she liked you and that when you two almost first met! Tell me, that isn't love. Tell me, Starrk!"

He was silent as Lilynette returned to his body. 'I'm disappointed, Starrk. I thought you loved her.'

'I do. She's the only one I will ever love.'

ch

Rose looked at the menacing manor. It was large and surrounded by dark forests filled with demons. Grimmjow stalked inside with her still on his back. He walked into a room with chains on the wall and he changed into his regular self.

He set her down and said, "Are you going to behave? Or will I have to treat you like a slave?"

She looked down without any emotion in her eyes or face. "I'll behave."

He grinned and pulled out the room and into another one with a large bed and a few other things and two doors. "Sit on the bed." She sat on the edge of the bed as he disappeared into a closet.

He came out, holding a small dark blue dress. He tossed it at her and said, "Put it on after a bath." he nodded towards the other door and she went towards it. She stopped, the dress gripped tightly in her hand.

"No."

"What was that, girl?" He stood and stepped towards her.

She glared at him with determination in her eyes. "I said, 'no'. As in, I'm _not_ going to do what you tell me to."

He growled and slapped her across her face, making her fall on the floor. He stepped on her chest and pushed down. She grabbed his foot and tried to pry him off as she gasped for air.

He leaned down and glared. "Fine, then. If you're so defiant, I'll just have to break you." He dragged her to the room with chains and chained her to the wall by her ankles. The chain was long enough so she could at least make it half-way across the small room.

He left her after punching her stomach and abusing her a little more. She cried in pain from Grimmjow and from her chest hurting from missing Starrk. 'Starrk, what have I done?'

(A few days later)

Starrk panted as he awoke. He was human again and was lying on the pelts. He had passed out and had dreamed about Rose. She was in a small room with her ankles chained to a wall. She was being beaten by Grimmjow and he could feel her chest hurting.

He looked caught a whiff of her scent and followed it, frantic. He found her scent at the lake. He fell to his knees and saw put his face in his hands. He felt a small hand on his shoulder and looked up.

He saw a water demon. She was a beautiful creature that lived in the lake. On his nightly walks, she would talk to him whenever he was out and about. She was made purely from water and was always kind.

"Hello, Starrk. How's Rose?" She had heard from Lilynette that they were going great a few days ago.

He sighed and shook his head as she sat next to him. "I called her so many names and she cried and clung to Grimmjow. Grimmjow took her and beat her up. I keep hearing her say that she's sorry and what has she done. Her chest is hurting in the same spot as mine."

Aiko nodded. "I think I saw Grimmjow when the two were swimming. I would have told you, but-" She nodded to her foot. She was part of the lake and couldn't leave it without dying.

"It's okay. It's not your fault that I've been busy with Rose. She's so sweet and kind and beautiful and smart. I found her reading to Grimmjow before yelling at her. She was completely oblivious to him as he rubbed against her like a stupid pet cat."

"Calm down, Starrk. If you love her truly, then go get her."

"But, she hasn't whistled and I don't know where she is. The Pantera forest is large and thick with demons. It would take days for me to find her."

Aiko smiled and held out her hand. A small orb of light appeared. "Tell it you need Rose to whistle. And that you truly love her if you do. It will act as a messenger for you and her. You just need to be patient."

Starrk whispered softly into it and it flew off so fast it soon became a shadow. "How long will it take to find her?"

"Not very long. You can keep the orb until you get her back. Just return it to me when you're ready."

Starrk hugged her loosely before standing. "Thank you so much, Aiko. I could never repay you."

"It's nothing, Starrk. You never shunned me like everybody else. I have to thank you for the many happy years you've given me. Goodbye and good luck. I would like to meet Rose soon, so hurry and find her, my boy." She disappeared into the lake and he looked at the full moon, wondering if Rose was looking at it.

Ch.

Rose looked at the full moon from the small caged window. She wondered if Starrk was looking at the same moon. She saw a small orb float in and she held out her hands. It floated in her hands and she held it to her ear. 'Rose, please whistle. I love you so much, honestly and truthfully. I'll find you soon, promise. P.S. say something into it and it will be our messenger of sorts.'

She whispered a message and it flew off right before the door slammed open. Grimmjow stood there, his arms crossed. "Are you going to behave?"

She hesitated. "N-no." He smirked at her pause. He handed a red apple and she slowly took it. She put it to the side and steeled herself for the beating. He made a habit of handing her some food and if she took it, he would beat her.

He beat her and she silently let the tears roll down her face. She felt him grab her face and said, "Look at me, girl." She slowly opened her eyes and looked into his blue eyes with her dulled brown eyes. "We are going to mate soon and you will enjoy it, got it?"

There was a pregnant pause. "What about-"

He cut her off, "The wolf? He marked you, not mated. Several demons can mark one person, but only until the person mates is it official." He leaned down and pulled her shirt to the side before harshly biting into her shoulder. It was pure pain, unlike with Starrk. Her shoulder bled and he let it.

"Good girl. Before tomorrow, you will be mine." He left her and she weakly reached for her apple. A few small birds flew in and grabbed it with their feet and handed it to her. They rubbed their heads against her and one said, "We're sorry about him, Rose. He used to be better."

She petted their little heads and they peeled the apple for her, throwing the peel outside. She bit into it and slowly chewed, taking in its juice. She licked her lips and whistled lowly.

The door didn't open and she sighed in relief. "You love Starrk, only he can hear it. Don't worry, Rosie. He'll come soon."

She smiled weakly. "I hope so. Why do you keep coming here? It's dark and dank."

"We love singing to you, Rosie. You sing with us." She smiled softly as they started singing softly. She started singing a soft song along with them.

Grimmjow leaned against the wall as he heard her sing. No matter how much he beat her, she would always sing with the birds whenever they flew into her cage. He never interrupted her, not once.

In truth, he _hadn't_ heard the whistle for Starrk or saw the small orb. He sighed and looked at his hands. 'What do I do? She only sings for the birds.' An idea suddenly came to him. He grinned and stood, reaching for the door.

Starrk held the orb to his ear and heard, "Starrk, please hurry. Grimmjow is evil. He beats me every day if I want food. He marked me, but he said I have to choose who to mate with. I was wondering, can he force me to mate with him and it still count? I've been singing with the birds that fly in my cage. I wish I was bird, so I could fly back to you. I love you, too, my dearest Coyote."

A moment later, he heard a whistle. Lilynette had left him and didn't say where she was heading, so he had no clue where she was. He quickly whispered a message and the orb flew off again.

He changed back into a wolf and followed where the whistle came from. 'Don't worry, Rose. I'm coming. Just hold out a little longer,' he thought as he ran faster.

Aiko sighed as she saw Starrk run by the lake. She floated peacefully and watched the stars. Finally, Starrk had found out he was honestly in love with a girl who loved him back.

Rose looked at Grimmjow as he walked in the room. The birds tried to fly away, but he caught them in his hands. He growled at her, "Why do you sing for them?" The birds squawked as he squeezed them.

Rose reached for them with weak hands. "No, please. Don't hurt them. I'll sing for you if you let them go."

He dropped them and she grabbed them, holding them close to her chest while she cried. She hugged them slightly before placing them on the window sill, letting them fly away.

"Why do you do that?"

She turned to him before going to sit in the corner. "They'll be free now." She looked down as he grabbed her, making her look at him.

"Sing for me."

There was a pregnant pause. "O-okay." She began singing a sad, slow song while Grimmjow put his head in her lap. She played with his hair after a moment's hesitation, while still singing softly.

Grimmjow eventually fell asleep purring. She kept singing a soft tune as she lifted his head and put it on the floor. He shifted and she kept singing after swallowing. She reached for the key and paused as he shifted. She slipped her hand in the pocket and pulled it out, unlocking the chains.

She slowly walked to the door and shut it, as he had left it open. She shut it and ran to the front door after grabbing a black cloak and a knife to slip in one of her boots. She shut the door and ran into the forest.

She heard howls and ran faster. She stumbled, but found a large tree with a hole in it. She crawled in it and used the cloak to hide her in the shadows. Rose whistled for Starrk again as the orb flew at her.

"Rose, I'm coming as fast as I can. Don't worry, if he forces you to mate with him, it doesn't count. So, technically, you still wouldn't have mated. I love you Rose, please stay strong. And I hope to hear you sing when I get you."

She cried as she heard Starrk's voice. She whispered a message back and it flew off. She held the knife to her chest as she pushed herself against the tree as far as she could. She eventually fell asleep after hours of howls.

Starrk heard the whistle and found that the direction had changed slightly to the left. He ran faster and heard Lilynette in his head, 'Starrk. I heard her! She sounds like she's in pain. You'd better hurry, Starrk! I finally figured out what your kids could look like without being creepy or ugly.'

Starrk almost froze. 'WH-what? What were you doing thinking about what kids would like?'

'I wanted an idea about what my god-kids would look like! Now, hurry! Rose might be dying in a tree! Pantera is not a good place for a human girl.'

'I know.'

The orb flew next to his head as they heard Rose's voice. "Starrk, I'm in a tree. The tree has a hole in it. I have a knife and am under a dark cloak, to try and keep safe. I doubt that will help much, though. Please hurry, Starrk. If you see or hear from Lilynette, please tell her not to think about what children will look like. I prefer surprises." There was a small, weak giggle before the message ended.

'So, she is in a tree. But, I don't think she's dying.' He transformed and left a message before running again.

'I told you she was in a tree. At least she has a knife and is hiding under a cloak. And, how did she know what I was thinking about?!'

'She's special. Now, be quiet. I need to hear the whistle in case she moves again.' Lilynette was quiet and Starrk went faster.

Ch.

Rose smiled as she heard the message. "Rose, I'm coming as fast as I can. If you are forced to move, whistle. I'll be able to find you that way easier. Lilynette was thinking about what our kids would look like, though. I love you, my beautiful flower."

She quickly whispered something back and it flew off. 'Starrk, please be safe.' She held her breath as she heard footsteps approaching. They stopped and she saw feet.

Starrk saw the sun start setting and ran faster. He only had a few more days before he died. Him being in love with Rose and the more she said she loved him back, actually made him stronger, faster, and live slightly longer.

Starrk saw a flash of blue and lightly smelled Rose. Oranges mixed with apples. It contrasted strongly with the blood and gore of Pantera. 'Starrk, move it! That's Grimmjow!'

Lilynette threw herself out of his body and sat on his back as he ran. "Hurry! He's going to get her!"

'I know that! I'm moving!'

The sight he saw made him freeze.

Rose felt a hand grab her foot and drag her out from the tree. "You're _mine_, little girl." He started ripping her clothes off before being pushed off by a blur of green. She scrambled back to the tree and covered her half-bare body with the cloak.

She saw Lilynette being thrown against a tree, her head bleeding. "Lil." Rose went over to the small, bleeding girl, but was pinned down by a transformed Grimmjow. He growled and raised a paw before being thrown off by a large wolf. 'Starrk.' She thought.

Starrk growled at Grimmjow and started biting and clawing the over-sized cat. He growled one last time before transforming. "Stay away from my girls, cat." He walked over to the girls and Lilynette looked at him before she disappeared. "Lilynette will heal. We don't stay injured for very long. Let's go home, Rose."

She stood after making sure the cloak covered her chest, since it was bare. Rose smiled and hugged him tightly. "I missed you, so much. I love you, Starrk."

"And I love you, my beautiful flower." He gently kissed her lips before she deepened it.

"Isn't this sweet? Too bad, your flower is going to die." Grimmjow transformed his arm and clawed her back. Starrk punched him and his head went flying while his body dropped to the ground.

Starrk transformed before Rose fell and caught her on his back. 'Don't fall asleep, please. Los Noches is barely a day away.'

He ran and felt blood drip onto his fur. He also felt a tear. "I love you so much, my furry Coyote."

'You'll be fine, Rose. Orihime will heal you as fast as possible. Lilynette.'

Rose heard Lilynette say, 'We haven't practiced enough!'

'We have to try. Rose might not make it if we don't.'

Lilynette sighed. 'Fine, I'll do it. On three, one, two, three!' A green blur shot from Starrk and kept going until it long disappeared.

"What was that?"

'Lilynette. We always tried to figure out if we could shoot her out of me and she would keep flying miles and miles until she found what we need. Or mostly 'where'. Don't worry, she'll be fine. She'll get Orihime to wait right outside of Los Noches so she can heal you as soon as we get there.'

"Okay. When will we get there?"

'Only an hour or two. You have to hold on until then, Rosie.'

"I'm so sleepy. Can I take a nap, Starrk?"

'No.' she started nodding off slowly, so he growled. 'Stay awake, Rose. You can make it.'

"I can't. I'm so sorry, I... love...you." She closed her eyes and Starrk felt her heart stop. He growled, 'Get up, Rose. Rose! Get. Up! NOW!'

She fell off of his back and he looked at his fallen love. He pushed her side with his nose, but she didn't move. He whimpered and licked her face, but she didn't move a muscle. He howled into the sky and the clouds began crying.

He remembered Rose saying that when she was little that she always said the clouds were crying when it rained. He lightly bit Rose's clothes and laid her across his back. He bit her lightly and started slowly walking to Los Noches.

Lilynette ran through Los Noches and found Aizen. "Where?" She panted, "Orihime."

"Why? What's wrong?" He stood and walked over to the small demon.

"Rose. Dying." She fell over, panting. "Hurry. Might. Die. Coming." She fainted and Aizen ordered a lesser demon to take her to a room. He scurried away with Lilynette in his arms while Aizen walked out of the room.

He found Orihime with Ulquiorra. Orihime was looking at Ulquiorra while he was about to take a bite of some of her... er... food. Ulquiorra stood and bowed. "What is it, Lord Aizen?"

"Rose is dying and may be dead. Orihime, Starrk will be here with her in a few moments. We need you to be prepared at the front gate."

Orihime nodded. "Of course. C'mon, Ulqui. You can try it later."

The bat-demon actually seemed _relieved_ to have to have work. "I will take Orihime to Starrk, so Rose won't die as quickly. If at all."

Aizen reached for Orihime as she left the kitchen with Ulquiorra. "Orihime, if she is dead. You can bring her back?"

"Of course, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra quickly left with Orihime.

Once outside, he lifted her up flew through some rain and saw a large wolf with a girl on his back. "There! Starrk! Look up!"

The wolf stopped and looked at them with large, sad, gray-blue eyes. Ulquiorra landed next to Starrk. Rose fell off of Starrk's back and he transformed, sitting next to her. "She's dead."

Orihime sat on the other side of Rose. She summoned her powers and she began healing Rose. "She'll be fine, Starrk. I can bring back the dead. What happened to Grimmjow?"

Starrk reached into the orange shield and rubbed his hand against her cheek softly. Ulquiorra had made himself at home on a large tree branch. "He's dead. He tried to kill Rose and Lilynette. Rose was fine until he clawed her back. I killed him and began running. Lilynette shot out and into Los Noches."

Ulquiorra looked at the dead girl. "He was a fool who wanted everything that belonged to another."

Orihime looked at Rose, who began twitching. "She's waking up! Starrk, she's waking up!"

Starrk looked at Rose as she gasped for air. She looked around franticly and saw Starrk. She touched his hand on her cheek and smiled, leaning into his hand.

"Rose." He said, looking into her eyes.

"Coyote. I missed ya." He smiled at her accent.

"I missed you, too. How do you feel?"

"Like I was just run over by a horde of fat demons." She laughed a little before coughing. She looked at Orihime. "I owe you, 'Hime."

Orihime laughed. "It's nothing. If anything, thank Lilynette. She told Aizen and he told me. You don't owe me anything." A moment later, her shield disappeared. "There, all better. You shouldn't move around too much, though."

Starrk kissed Rose's lips and said, "As soon as you're feeling better, we're mating. You put me through too much to not owe me that."

"It's okay. Besides, I do owe you being your mate, though. As soon as I'm feeling better."

"It's a plan." He picked her up and said, "Let's go, Ulquiorra. Lilynette isn't patient."

Rose looked at him. "She'll tan ya hide?"

"To put it simply, yes." He picked her up and Ulquiorra looked down at him.

"Can you keep up?"

"Of course." Starrk ran under Ulquiorra, who had Orihime cradled in his arms. Starrk looked down at Rose. How are You?"

"I'm fine. Barely any pain. 'Hime healed me good."

Ch.

Aizen looked at the two girls. They had asked them if Rose and Starrk could have a wedding right before mating. "And when will this take place? Where?"

Rose pushed her two index fingers together while looking at her feet. "About that. Well, we were hoping it to be here and as soon as possible."

Aizen stood and walked over to Rose, placing a hand on her shoulder. He smiled softly and said, "We better hurry. I can show you where the dresses are kept and you can help with whatever you want. Orihime can help, too."

They hugged him and said, "Thank you, thank you, (Lord) Aizen!" They started pulling him away while Ulquiorra and Starrk stood there, befuddled. "We'll be back later."

Rose stopped and kissed Starrk on the cheek. "Find something nice to wear and take a bath, you smell like crap."

He kissed her lips and said, "So do you. How about we save some time and bathe together?"

Rose dropped Aizen's hand, grabbing Starrk's. "Let's go. We need to get the show on the road!"

Starrk led her out the room while everybody looked them on. Ulquiorra turned to Orihime. "We should do the same."

"Of course!"

Aizen stared at the two couples leaving before going over and sitting in his chair, drinking some of his tea. "It's only a matter of time. We'd better get the place decorating. Right, Gin?"

Gin stepped out the shadows. "That's true."

ch

Starrk grabbed two towels and some clothes while Rose sunk into the water. The hot springs were empty and always full of steam. He locked the door, so nobody could get in, and looked at Rose's back.

She was turned away from him and sunk lower, so he couldn't see the scars. Orihime had healed the wound, but the scars stayed. He walked over and sunk in behind her. She turned, but kept her breasts under the water.

"This feels great. Don't it?"

"Yeah. Just a little warm."

She moved over and sat next to him. "I'm fine. You know I'm a tough one."

He smiled and laid an arm around her, letting her lean against his chest. "You can take a few hits without freaking out, that's true."

They sat there for a moment before Rose asked, "Did you dream about me?"

"Yeah, I was scared to fall asleep most of the time, though, it was the only way to see you. Plus, Lilynette would yell until I fell asleep. When we get back, I want you to meet somebody."

"Who?"

"Aiko. She's a water demon. She's part of the lake that you swam in that time. She also gave me the orb so we could talk."

"I'll have to thank her. I'm guessing we're getting married tomorrow then we'll mate that night."

"Yeah. Then, you'll be all mine." He nuzzled her neck and she giggled. He lightly bit where Grimmjow had marked her and growled lightly.

"I'm fine, Starrk. It's just a mark."

"It's not, though. It means he had a chance of getting you before I did."

"Hey, you said it had to be willing for it to count."

"I lied to give you some hope. I'm sorry about that. I had to. If he had forced himself on you, you would've been his until I claimed you and killed him, but you would only be half mine."

She rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him tightly. "That's not true. I would've been yours completely. I'm tired, Starrk."

He kissed her head and said, "Wash off, I won't look. If I can get your back."

"Only if I can get yours." He closed his eyes and rested his head on the side as Rose washed herself from all the dirt. She began washing her hair when she felt two hands replace hers.

Starrk massaged the shampoo into her hair and scalp. She soon began purring almost at his touch. He reached for a bowl and filled it water before rinsing her hair. Her hair clung to her back and fell in her face.

He moved her hair over her shoulder and gently washed her scarred back. He ran his finger across the three, jagged lines and rinsed her off. Rose turned around and hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Orihime healed me and we're getting married right before mating. Doesn't that sound good?"

"Of course it does. You need some food, though. You're practically skin and bones."

She sighed and looked at her small, white arms. He was right. Grimmjow barely fed her and she became as thin as a rail. "I'll eat after we're done. Maybe Orihime can cook something."

He groaned. "Please don't make me eat anything she cooks. Please. I can't stand her weird food."

Rose laughed and lightly hit his shoulder. "I've never tried it before. Who knows, maybe I'll like it."

"If you do, you can also eat my plate. Are you going to wash me, too?"

She smiled. "Well, turn around. I can't wash your back like this." He turned around and rested his head in his arms on the side of the large tub. She gently washed his back and rinsed him off before reaching for his hair.

She massaged his scalp and he soon fell asleep. She gently rinsed his hair out and reached for a towel, standing up. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body before stepping out and turning to Starrk.

She crouched in front of him and nudged his shoulder. "Starrk, wake up." He grumbled and shifted, but didn't get up. Rose sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Fine, I'll just tell Lilynette that you're not getting up."

"I'm up. Don't kill me." Rose fell on her back and began laughing. "Rose? Why'd you wake me up?"

She turned around as Starrk grabbed a towel and wrap it around his waist. "You would've shriveled like a prune. I don't want you to get all pruny on me."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Pruny? Whatever. Here's some clothes. You can change in that room over there." He pointed to a door and handed her come clothes.

She grabbed them with one hand and kissed his cheek. "Back in a few." Before leaving to go change.

Lilynette looked around the room she was in. She was in the room Starrk stayed in whenever he came to Los Noches.

A lesser demon came in and bowed. "Lady Lilynette, Lord Aizen requests your presence right now."

She stood and said, "What does he want?"

"I was told to inform you that Lord Starrk and Lady Rose are getting married right before mating."

Lilynette squealed and grabbed the demons' hand while running down the halls. "Why didn't you say that in the first place?! Starrk and Rose are getting married before mating! Ya-hoo! Took him long enough."

Lilynette looked at the meeting room. Everything in it was gone, and Aizen was pacing back and forth. "Whatcha need, Aizen?"

"Lilynette, I need you to get these items in their favorite colors. I also need you to find some good clothes and get them ready. Orihime will be a bridesmaid and you will, too. You two need to coordinate."

"Um, okay?"

"Good. What's Rose's favorite flower?"

"I think she said it was red rose I gotta go, this list isn't small. And it's tomorrow! Orihime, where you at?!"

She left, yelling for Orihime. Aizen stared at the small ribbon he removed from his pocket. 'My favorite color of all time and it will always be dark purple with light pink. They're so pretty together.' He remembered Rose saying that when he asked her, but that was years ago.

It was time to test that theory.

Rose looked at her reflection. She was wearing a dark purple dress with a blue-gray sash around her waist. The skirt part went to her knees and flowed around her whenever she walked.

She stepped out of the room, covering her eyes. She felt Starrk uncover her hands and she saw he was in a pair of loose gray pants. That was it. She blushed slightly and said, "Let's go find Orihime. I wanna try some food of hers."

They found Orihime with Ulquiorra being pestered by Lilynette. The small demon stopped and said, "It's a secret between us. Got it, busty?"

"Of course." Lilynette ran off, a slip of paper in her hand. "Hello Rose, Starrk."

Rose smiled and said, "'Hime. I was hoping you could cook something up for me. I haven't been eatin' like I should and I need some meat on my bones before matin'. Ya know"

Orihime smiled and grabbed her arm, pulling her to the kitchen. "Do you like sweets?"

"Love 'em. Pave the way to my heart, actually. Well, including Starrk, o' course." She hugged him while he patted her head.

"Starrk, Ulqui. Would you two want to try some?"

Their eyes widened and Ulquiorra put a hand on Rose's shoulder. "Rose needs more food than us, 'Hime. Maybe you should just make her some of your... delicious... er... food."

Starrk put in, "Yeah. She's thin as a rail and is paler than normal. She needs some color to those pretty cheeks of hers."

Orihime shrugged. "Rose, you go ahead and sit down. I'm sure you're still feeling a little weak and you need to save your energy."

Rose looked worried. "Are ya sure? I can still help, if you want."

"No, no, no. I'll get Ulqui to help if I need it."

The demons sighed and Rose sat down between the two, but closer to Starrk. "Hey, Ulquiorra. How did you two meet? Just curious, ya ain't got to answer if ya don't wanna."

He shook his head. "I will tell you. Pay attention, I don't like repeating myself."

Rose rested her head on her hand and said, "Please, start."

He cleared his throat and started. "I was flying over a town and people were shooting arrows at me. Several hit me, so I was bleeding profusely. I crashed into a small clearing that had a cottage in it. Orihime ran into the clearing, obviously running from something. I don't know what came over me, but I killed the few demons that were chasing her down. I collapsed and remember seeing two small feet walking towards me. Orihime wrapped my wounds, since she didn't know she had powers at the time, and fed me and kept me safe from the townspeople.

"One day, when I was almost done healing, Orihime didn't return from her daily trip to the town. I went to check on her and saw her tied to a post. The entire town was throwing rocks at her. One almost it her head, if I hadn't protected her."

Orihime came in, holding two plates covered in food. "I was being stoned for helping a 'horrible demon that was going to kill everybody'. He saved me and everybody ran off. He took me away and we mated. Aizen found us and here we are. Oh, Ulqui, I have a surprise!"

"What is it?"

She paused. "I'm pregnant."

Rose jumped up and hugged her. "That is _so_ awesome. I wonder what he'll look like."

Starrk looked at her. "How do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"I don't. Well, I ain't callin' the kid an 'it'. Can I be the godmother? What are you going to call him? Or her?"

Ulquiorra hugged his mate. "Hisoka for a boy and Akabara for a girl."

"Hm. Sounds beautiful."

Rose took a bite of her food and hummed in delight. "This is good, 'Hime." She ate the rest and sighed contently. "May I have some more, please?"

Orihime laughed and said, "Good thing I made plenty. I always make too much, but nobody eats it. I always thought I had weird tastes."

"Well, I do to then." Orihime grabbed her plate and the males looked at her.

Starrk finally said, "How can you eat that stuff? It almost killed me when I tried barely a spoonful." Ulquiorra nodded in agreement.

Rose shrugged and reached for an orange. She quickly peeled it and Orihime returned. "Oh! Are you going to try it with oranges?"

She grinned. "I am now." She broke a slice on half and stuck it on her fork with the food. She bit into it and lit up before eating more with oranges. She handed Orihime a slice and said, "Try it. It's so good."

Orihime tried it and her eyes lit up. The two demons looked at each other worriedly.

(A while later)

Starrk carried Rose to their room. She was almost asleep and had more color to her skin and a little more meat on her bones. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

Her eyes were closed and she was resting against his chest. "Starrk, I tired."

"I believe it. You and Orihime were practically zipping around the room like two crazy people. Open the door. My hands are full."

She laughed a little and reached for the door handle. He walked in and shut the door with his foot. Lilynette wasn't in there, so they had the room to themselves. Starrk placed her on the bed and she pulled the blankets over her.

Starrk crawled in next to her and pulled her close to his chest. She snuggled into him and fell asleep.

Starrk looked at the sleeping girl next to him. She wrapped an arm around him so he couldn't escape. He began thinking about when she was taken by Grimmjow. If Grimmjow had forced himself on her, he would've had a heart attack.

Thankfully, he only beat her. At least she was allowed a little food to live. But, she had to take a beating. She told him about her singing with the birds and about Grimmjow hurting the birds.

He felt her snuggle into his side and he wrapped an arm around her gently. He soon fell asleep.

Ch.

Rose was dragged out of bed by several female demons. She screamed and said, "Starrk! Dragged out unwillingly!"

He sat up, only to be dragged out by a couple of male demons. One male demon looked at her and said, "Sorry, ma'am. But, the wedding is only a few hours away."

A female nodded as she was carried away. "We're sorry, but we must hurry."

Rose sighed and slumped in defeat. "See ya later, Starrk! Love ya!"

"Love you, too! See ya at the altar!"

"Not unless I beat ya there!" She laughed, throwing her head back as she was placed in a room with a few female demons and Orihime. One was a busty blonde with her mouth covered by the high collar. Beside her was another busty woman with greenish, blue hair.

Rose was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room; a table with makeup and hair ties and other things was beside her.

Orihime showed up and said, "This is Halibell and Nel. They agreed to help with your hair and makeup. Lilynette also agreed to help. Plus, they all wanted to be a bridesmaid."

Halibell said, "After you eat, we'll help you pick out a dress and Nel will help with your makeup."

Nel spoke up, "Can we be bridesmaids?"

"Of course." Rose nodded and reached for an apple. She ate several apples and an orange before the demons and Orihime walked into a room filled with dresses. The door in front of Rose opened and Lilynette stepped in.

"Hiya, Rosie. How are you feeling?"

"I'm actually almost a bundle of nerves. Where have you been?"

"Busy. Are they getting you a dress?"

"Yeah, you should get one, too. You're going to be the flower girl." Rose grinned from ear to ear.

Starrk looked at Ulquiorra. "You want me to what?"

"You are wearing nice pants and a dress shirt. Along with nice shoes."

"But Rose said that I could go barefoot for all she cares."

"Be quiet. Rose will be wearing a beautiful dress and you are wearing nice clothes."

Aizen walked into the room and said, "You're doing it, Starrk."

He sighed. "Fine, I'll wear the nice clothes. After breakfast."

Aizen tossed his an apple. "Breakfast."

Starrk finished it and said, "Let's get me dressed up now."

The demons bustled around the kitchen, baking a beautiful cake. The cake itself was dark chocolate while the icing was white with light blue flowers. On top were a wolf and a girl. The cake was large with three layers.

One male with pink hair and white said, "Hurry up! Rose and Starrk will be ready in a few moments and so will the wedding itself. We've done this before, so it has to be perfect."

"Yes, Lord Szayel. It will be perfect."

"Good."

Rose closed her eyes as Nel said, "Close your eyes. You'll see the dress and my art when I'm done."

"Please hurry. I'm very nervous."

Halibell spoke up, "I believe it is normal to be before your wedding. I have witnessed brides-to-be be very nervous before they walk down the aisle."

Nel finished her makeup after they put her dress and shoes on her. Halibell and Orihime tried to figure out to do her hair. They pulled and brushed and decided on leaving most hair down and some pinned up.

"Okay, open." Rose opened her eyes and looked at her reflection in the large mirror.

The dress went a little past her knees and was pure white. The sash around her waist was light blue. The left sleeve was see-through and skin tight while her right sleeve was a strap on her shoulder. Her shoes were white blue boots that went a little past her ankles with a small heel.

Her hair was mostly down and the rest was in a bun on her head with a small tiara with her veil. Her bangs were covering part of her forehead and tucked behind her ear with a small diamond hairclip.

Her makeup was simple. Her cheeks were slightly rosy, light blue eye shadow on her eyelids, and her lips were painted in light pink. "It's beautiful. I love you girls so much." She hugged the four girls and said, "Now it's time for _your_ dresses."

Starrk tugged at the collar on his shirt. He was wearing a button-up navy blue shirt with black pants and a pair of black shoes. "Why does it have to be so tight?"

Aizen finished buttoning his shirt and said, "You can undo the first or second button, Starrk." He was wearing a regular suit.

Starrk did and sighed. "Who's going to walk Rose down the aisle?"

"It's a surprise."

Ulquiorra said, "It's time." He was wearing a regular suit with two, long coat tails. He changed his form so he looks like he normally does.

He put a hand on Starrk's shoulder and said, "I'm not good at this, but." He took a deep breath. "Good luck."

The pale demon walked out and Aizen was about to leave and said, "Don't kill the girl while mating." He walked out and Starrk followed him.

Ch.

Rose shifted nervously and looked at the four girls. Halibell looked at her and said, "Good luck, Rose." She was wearing a white dress with a high collar and a slit up a side.

Lilynette nodded. She was wearing a white dress with one strap and went to her knees. "Yeah. Don't worry about Starrk, he swore on his life not to hurt you too much."

Orihime smiled and grabbed Ulquiorra arm, kissing his cheek. She was wearing a dress like she was in Los Noches, except with no shoulder pieces. "Don't worry, Rose. You'll do wonderful. Remember your vows?"

She smirked, hugging her with one arm. "I'm wingin' it."

She went through the large double doors as the music started. Nel smiled and grabbed a _very_ tall man's arm. She was wearing a dress that had no sleeves and went mid-way her thighs. "You'll do great, Rosie." Before leaving.

Halibell grabbed a pink-haired man's arm and left with a small smile. She could tell because her cheeks puffed up a bit.

Lilynette hugged her tightly and said, "I love you, Rose. You've been like a mother, sister, and best friend to me."

"I love you, too, Lily. Now, shoo." Lilynette left and Rose started breathing heavily, pacing back and forth. "What if I mess up? What if I fall? Or stumble?"

"You'll be perfect." Aizen walked over and gave her a small hug. He stepped back and nodded. "You look, beautiful. But, you're missing two things."

"What?" He handed her a bouquet. "It's beautiful. But, this is only one thing."

He smiled and said, "Close your eyes." She did and he put her veil over her face. He tied something to her neck and said, "Perfect. Now, let's go. Since, you are my daughter."

"What?"

"Long story. Let's go." She held onto his arm and they walked down the aisle. Whispers went through the crowd and she blushed violently. She saw Starrk and began smiling.

Starrk looked at Rose and had to keep his mouth closed. Aizen handed her to him and gave him a look that said 'Treat her good, or you get hurt.'

They said their vows after a small arrancar boy with blond hair and purple eyes handed them two rings. Starrk finished and slid a small gold band ring with three small diamonds.

Rose finished and slid a gold band on his finger. When the guy said, "You may now kiss the bride," Starrk flipped over Rose's veil and pulled her into his arms, kissing her violently.

Cheers erupted and Rose blushed, burying her face in Starrk's shoulder. "I love you, Coyote Starrk."

"And I love you, Coyote Rose."

She laughed and they walked over to the cake. They cut the cake and Rose shoved a piece in his mouth, making icing go all around his nose. He grinned and did the same to her. They laughed.

Ch.

Rose could barely walk in the morning, so Starrk carried her. She silently decided that Starrk just enjoyed carrying her around, since he always carries her anymore.

She gave small hugs to everyone and said to Orihime, "Send Ulquiorra or something to get us when the kid's born."

She turned to Ulquiorra, poking him in the chest with every word. "Don't hurt my godchild. Or kids. Whatever don't hurt 'em."

He looked at her and said, "Stop poking me. I'm not going to hurt my own child. Or children, for that matter."

She smiled and patted his head. "Good bat demon. Let's go, Starrk."

He nodded and kissed her before transforming. Lilynette disappeared after grinning and waving. Rose climbed on his back and looked at Aizen, "We're talking later."

"Of course, goodbye, Rose."

She waved at them as Starrk began running. She winced lightly.

They made it to the cave and she collapsed on the pile of furs. Starrk curled around her and she petted his fur.

Epilouge

A man with orange hair and brown eyes walked through town, smirking. A large butcher sword rested on his back. He walked inside a building and a woman with black hair and violet eyes walked up to him. "Are you Ichigo Kurosaki, the famed demon slayer?"

He looked down at the small woman. "Who're you, shorty?"

Suddenly, he was pinned to the ground with a pure white sword held against his neck. "Rukia Kuchki, the only woman able to weild the white sword."

"Figures. So, what demon will I be killing?"

She stood and he followed her to another room, where two men were waiting. The larger man was dark and his eyes were hidden behing his shaggy brown hair. The shorter was wearing all white and a pair of glasses. On his back was a bow and a quiver of arrows. "This is Uryu and Chad. They're going to help us kill the demon of Los Lobos and his mate."

Ichigo stared at the two before saying, "When will we leave?"

END


End file.
